


Go Gentle, Play Rough

by Kyokusyuu



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Enemas, Incontinence, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, TK触手, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Sex, cross-dressing, cum on face, 互攻, 失禁, 女装护士, 捆绑, 斜线无意义, 灌肠, 道具, 颜射
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 互攻，互攻，互攻，重三遍。请仔细阅读tags，注意避雷。
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 17





	Go Gentle, Play Rough

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻，互攻，互攻，重三遍。请仔细阅读tags，注意避雷。

“呐，阿内，看这边。”

内特从书本中抬起头，朝站在厕所门口搔首弄姿的男人投去一眼，再次转回书页之间。没有赢得足够注意力的嘴贱佣兵挺直扭得过分的腰臀，不满地把点在唇上的手指放下来。

“你伤了我的心，宝贝。这本该是个预料之外的惊喜。”

高跟鞋清脆的哒哒声由远而近，床沿因为强行挤上来的重量向下凹陷，韦德摘走内特鼻梁上的眼镜，甩动镜架的一侧，让它直挺挺的立在半空中，“别告诉我，你已经老得失去了对新鲜事物的追求，需要借助外力才能翘起来？”他一边说，一边用眼角偷瞄白发救世主盖在下腹的薄薄被单，“哈，我就知道，到了你这样的年纪总会有力不从心的时候……不如让我来替你加把油？”

烦人的声音持续不断地响起，韦德把手伸下去抚摸过套在腿上的白色长筒丝袜，那边缘是一圈箍在大腿肌肉上的蕾丝，人造纤维料子下面透出东一块西一块的瘢痕，看上去有些脏兮兮。

他正看到精彩的地方。

内特叹了口气，将书签夹进纸页中间。他的闲暇时间多数消耗在了处理文件或者冥想上面，极少一部分能拿来阅读感兴趣的书籍。最近，他刚度过了一段繁忙的日子，本应有更多的余裕来专注于放松的事情上——至少在性这方面，能更加按部就班。

当然，对于韦德·威尔逊来说，规划从来不曾出现在他的字典里。这大概是因为他们习惯在命悬一线的任务之后，轻易把过多的肾上腺素转化成性欲的缘故，用最快的速度直奔主题，不在乎地点气氛甚至满身脏污的状态。

但是现在，应该有时间来个循序渐进的浪漫过程才对。

佣兵仍在叨念毫无逻辑的话语，内特很快从中挑出了各种有关性方面的暗示和低俗的黄色笑话，他用心灵遥感将书放到远处的书桌上，思考着是用拳头还是用吻来让身旁的男人闭嘴。

“你的视力有问题。”

韦德用了一个肯定句，把手凑到内特下巴附近，轻轻拨弄，摆正他的视线。

哦，性感的未来变种耶稣，这都是借口罢了。

“你需要全方位的身体检查。”

很明显，今晚的主题是护士与病人。

“乖乖别动，让护侍来为您服务。”韦德说道，笑嘻嘻地又贴近了一点，单边膝盖插进救世主的双腿中间，恶意地向上拱了拱。

遮不住屁股的迷你裙，原本应该连身的护士服被拦腰裁断——这是情趣制服的标准设计。上半身少得可怜的布料，露出半截胸肌的轮廓。过膝袜和尺寸夸张的高跟鞋，甚至还有一顶画着红色十字的可笑护士帽——内特花了五秒钟研究那顶护士帽究竟是如何被固定在韦德凹凸不平的头皮上。

“我漂亮得让你看呆了吗？”嘴贱佣兵露出一个夸张的害羞表情，拇指漫不经心地摩擦白发救世主的下唇。

他只有在某些状况下会流露出真实难耐的羞涩——被操得彻底混乱的时候。

当然这种情况少之又少，毕竟治愈因子是个难搞的对手。

佣兵的另一只手正不安分地抚摸救世主的胸部，用食指和中指夹住比肤色略深的乳头又搓又揉，“感觉怎么样，萨默斯先生，有什么不舒服的地方吗？”

浮夸的语气，藏不住其中的戏谑成份。内特面无表情地靠在床头，慢吞吞地说道：“所以你要怎么办呢，威尔逊护士？”

韦德压着他跨坐上来，迷你裙因为分开的大腿又往上滑了些许，从根部的阴影来判断，没有穿内裤的痕迹。内特左眼的光闪动了几下，等待他接下来的动作。韦德细细打量男人健硕的半身，似乎在思考该从哪里下手。他摸着对方结实的，被TO侵蚀了半边的胸肌，掌心干燥的死皮刮得内特发痒，“你感觉起来又热又冷，就像个两百多磅的冰火两重天……”

“闭嘴。”救世主捧住他的后脑，压上那张喋喋不休的嘴，舌头穿过去顶住佣兵还在蠕动的舌尖。

即使彻底清理过，韦德身上仍然带有血腥的气味和伤口结缔组织不断损伤愈合过程中渗出的水。那些凝聚在肌肉层周围的液化脂肪，尝起来微苦，辛辣，混合唾液犹如自酵的腐烂水果。

唇舌交缠的密闭空间，内特更加清晰地闻到韦德身上浓重的气味，并不怎么好闻，但属于韦德·威尔逊本身，便平添了些微妙的性感。他们吻得又快又狠，错开的瞬间努力汲取氧气，又再次纠缠到一起。内特的阴茎隔着被单，强势的抵在佣兵的屁股上，韦德哈啊哈啊的吸着气，费力把舌头从控制欲过剩的白发救世主嘴里拔出来，在对方的注视下，舔了舔撑得略微发麻的嘴角。

“别急嘛，专心扮演你的角色，检查才刚刚开始。”

他扭着身子往下，舌头从内特一侧的乳头滑向线条隆起的金属肌理，那里尝起来就像一把干净的勺子，金属表面正贪婪地摄取他口腔的温度。韦德对这无机却拥有皮肤质感的部位异常着迷，他用上牙齿打磨，缓慢往下，再往下，沿着腹肌凹落的线条留下一道道湿润的痕迹。隔着被单，内特的阴茎戳在他的嘴唇上，他对着那儿吹了声口哨，“裸睡是个健康的好习惯，萨默斯先生，这里保养的很不错。”

“谢谢夸奖。”内特挑了挑眉，一只手架在脑后，准备享受一场开胃的餐前口交。佣兵的舌尖按住龟头的位置，那里的布料很快被前精和唾液弄得湿润，棉质纤维由舌头推动擦在敏感的冠沟前端，带着细微的刺痛和撩人的烦躁不快。内特没有动，忍耐力是基础训练的一部分，何况佣兵因为跪趴而凹陷的腰线和高高翘起的屁股也算是道养眼的风景线——如果他不是一边隔着布料舔一边还在试图说话的话。

伟大的救世主终于对这不干脆的挑逗感到了厌烦，他抓住韦德的下巴，扯开被单，用饱胀的阴茎前端描绘佣兵嘴唇的轮廓，“太消极怠工了，这不是话筒。”

“…虽然它们形状相似，你的老二还比那粗上一点，但我知道这不是话筒……”韦德吐舌舔了舔那根惊人的柱体，性器被刺激得一阵勃动，从精口渗出微量液体，韦德将它们咽下去，鼻腔里充满了雄性略带咸味的腥膻，“…你的龟头上可没有金属网，要知道，我一直在想，如果TO侵蚀到你的老二，你还能正常勃起吗？等等，那不就是根带螺旋纹的金属按摩棒？？？啊——可怕！！！”韦德捏起嗓子叫唤，随后又变得有些亢奋，“想像一下，一根永动鸡！还省了情趣保险套的钱……”

内特左眼的光跳得过于激烈了，含警告意味地用阴茎抽了抽佣兵的脸。唔……在对方抵着自己的嘴差点就可以一杆入洞的情况下讨论这种话题确实很煞风景……韦德死命咽下还要从喉咙里滚出来的音节，讨好地把救世主分量十足的阴茎吞了进去。

内特的阴茎完全在嘴里勃起后，插在口腔黏膜之间，烫的惊人。舌面感觉到肉柱上突起的经络血管蜿蜒攀爬的形状，韦德一手固定根部，一手揉着底下鼓胀的阴囊，舌头在敏感的冠沟和茎身周围灵活游走扫荡。

内特松开捏住他下巴的手，重新躺了回去，极力克制想要狠操他嘴的冲动。尤其看韦德是用何种姿态含着他的下体，卖力地进行无微不至的关照，满足感胜于一切性欲，他吐出口绵长的呼吸，伸手把玩韦德脖子到耳后斑驳的肌肤，鼓励般朝前顶了顶腰部，“能全部吞下去么。”

跟内特本人一样粗壮过头的性器，只吞进了三分之二就已经顶住了咽喉，韦德在生理性呕吐之前，把头向后抽离，将前端含在嘴里，拉直脖子，极力放松下颚和喉部的肌肉，再次慢慢地吞入。

行星吞噬者在上，等等，跟那家伙有什么关系？因为他能吃掉一整个星球？

别开玩笑了，吞星球他可做不到，但把他的阿内整个吞下去，他可是做过专门的训练——整根黄瓜或者胡萝卜，有时也会是热乎乎的香肠。喔，这可不能让身下的控制狂知道，那是属于他的深喉口交秘密特训。

韦德的鼻尖埋在救世主根部的毛发里，有点痒，他耸了耸鼻子，带动嘴里的阴茎被喉咙不断挤压。内特因佣兵丝滑食道的紧密包覆，加重了喘息。韦德将阴茎吐出来又吞进去，仔仔细细地在上面舔舐，他迷恋这种掌控对方快欲的行为，他舔着内特性器的每一寸，连同阴囊和腿根的缝隙，全部舔的湿滑泛光，他能从内特绷紧的肌肉里感知到，他因为自己多么快乐。

韦德开始集中攻击内特的前端，用力吮吸，将冠沟周围的凹槽处舔了个干净，隐藏在底下的敏感小肉粒磨过舌苔，使得救世主的腹部抽搐了几下，精口涌出的分泌物混着唾液从嘴角滴滴答答地拉着黏丝往下淌。

“想射吗？”韦德歪头嘬过茎身，抬眼朝救世主望去。

“嗯。”

他在救世主淫光锃亮的龟头上亲了一口，说：“让我操。”

“……”

即将来临的高潮，因韦德放缓的动作而错了过去，佣兵抓着他的阴茎，把精口大量挤出来的前精刮到手指上，像舔棒棒糖一样舔进嘴里。

“内内小天使，让我操嘛。”他翻着舌头，好让救世主看清自己是如何把他分泌的体液拉出淫秽的细丝。

喉结滑动，‘咕嘟’一声，末了还不知餍足地舔着嘴。

内特想，他根本是故意的。

“我知道我知道，我性感的小屁屁魅力无限让你欲罢不能。”韦德哼哼两声，试图把内特的屁股向上抬，可惜救世主的腿纹丝不动，什么都看不到，“大家都是男人，不能只有你把老二插进我屁股里，让我叫的像条发情的沙皮狗。”

“韦德……”对在一起足够久的伴侣来说，做爱只要觉得舒服，主导权在谁手中并不重要，毕竟他已经过了像个毛头小子一样争夺谁上谁下的年纪。他乐于掌握主动，是因为他喜欢看韦德失神浪叫，连最后一点神志都被他操出体外时的样子，“我并不知道你也有这种想法。”内特说，背脊一阵发凉。

“哈？”正埋头想方设法掰开救世主腿的佣兵，根本没理解男人此刻的情绪，“什么？我就是想把老二插进你的屁眼里。”

“……”内特的表情似乎抽了抽，良久才道，“认真的？”

“当然啦，小内内内内——我可是想了好久好久好久。”韦德拿脸蹭了蹭救世主耸立的阴茎，摆出一副求欢的姿态。

内特放弃了与他争辩，半带无奈半似宠溺的说，“你说了算。”

韦德看上去有些兴奋地过了头，托住救世主的膝窝使劲往上抬，“把腿张开，阿内。”

内特停顿了一下，还是依言朝他张开了腿。

韦德咽了口口水，摘下带在脑袋上的护士帽从里面掏出一根抽满透明粘液的医用注射器。

“准备好了吗，萨默斯先生，采集肛温诊断要开始了哦。”嘴贱佣兵笑眯眯地把注射器移到救世主的屁股上，“先来，打一针吧。”

内特的脸再次不受控制的抽了一下。

注射器细小的前端很容易就顶进了内特的肛口，推注进来的粘液被韦德帽子里的体温捂得温暖。佣兵扔掉空管，食指在括约肌周围揉了揉，缓缓顶了进去。

“我进来了阿内，你里面又热又湿。瞧瞧，还会有水流出来。”

注入体内的大量润滑剂伴随韦德撤出的指头流出不少，内特头疼地抵住额角，告诉自己不能发火。

韦德把渗出来的粘液糊得内特股沟和屁股上到处都是，然后再次把手指插进去，弯曲着在肠壁上转圈摸索，“呐，阿内，你的前列腺在什么位置，我摸不到……”

“闭上你的嘴，认真做。”

韦德单手撑着内特的腿向上抬，舌头一下下扫过对方膝盖内侧的肉，不时咬上几口，“你不喜欢床上肮脏的小情趣吗？我可是准备了一堆赞美你的话呢，比如说‘亲爱的小内内，你的身体太棒了，夹的我好舒服。’又或者‘阿内宝贝，你喜欢我操得那么深吗？你下面的嘴可是吸着我不放呢。’”

“如果你想把时间浪费在你从色情片里学来的台词上，我很乐意接手，操到你的屁眼再也吸不住我为止。”

答应韦德绝对是一时心血来潮，不，是头脑发热下最错误的决定。

“没有人不喜欢下流话，就像没有人不喜欢圣诞老人。”韦德嘟嘟囔囔地道，手指从一根增加到了两根，“我可不管未来是不是流行返祖情怀，反正现在是看对眼就脱裤子的年代。你可以在拉斯维加斯赌得精光喝得烂醉第二天在教堂外的泥巴地里醒来发现自己跟一个啤酒罐结婚了，无名指还套上了易拉环。把性爱录像同步到iCloud的比在床上高喊操死你这个婊子多多了。你在曼哈顿某个楼顶操我的时候怎么就没想过会因为公共暴露罪被抓进监狱？”

两根手指已经无法让内特忽略肠道被撑开的不适了，佣兵叽叽喳喳的声音更是让他头昏脑胀，“你到底是用嘴还是用老二干活？”

“说得好像我没在努力开垦战壕一样。”韦德小心翼翼地把手指增加到三根，“我不想弄伤你，你又没有治愈因子。”

内特抬起上半身，心灵遥感让他悬浮在半空依然不会脱离韦德的手指，并能和佣兵面对面进行更有效的交流。

“你让我感觉像是在侮辱上帝。你的光圈去哪儿了？”韦德的指头动作的更顺畅了些，润滑剂把整个手掌弄得湿答答，“我突然想到，让你用心灵遥感插在屁股里自慰给我看也是不错的……唔……”

剩下的话被一个略微粗暴的吻打断了，救世主低头吮吸他哆哆嗦嗦的舌尖，牙齿在上面玩味地轻咬。韦德从胸腔深处发出舒服的呻吟，也许他是属于嘴巴比较寂寞的类型，当指令从泡发的意大利面一样的脑神经里涌出来时，嘴总是冲在最前面，就好像，他还没有渡过那该死的口欲期。

俩人在交换唾液的动作里，嘬出淫靡的水声。一个口交，几个绵长的吻，已经让韦德的阴茎把迷你裙撑起一个可观的帐篷，顶端湿得一塌糊涂。

当他尝试把小拇指也捅进内特的身体时，后者空闲的手掌滑进他的裙子里握住他的下体，把精神抖擞的小韦德从关押它的布料后面解放出来。

“……唔……我操他的老天爷啊，阿内，我憋不住了。”韦德喘口气，满是饥渴，湿漉漉的指头抓住救世主的胯骨急切的往下按，直到他的阴茎接触到入口，一寸一寸开拓进去，他才从已经进入内特的身体这个令人眩晕的事实中回过神来，差一点直接缴械投降。

“哦上帝，耶稣基督，圣母玛利亚啊……”韦德托着与他紧密连接的身体，尝试性地向前耸腰，“……就差最后一点……”

内特的金属手臂环着他的脖子，喉咙里滚动低沉的颤音，充满感觉细胞的括约肌被填充的初始状态并不怎么美妙，摩擦带来的高热和疼痛让他忽略了佣兵正悄悄伸向护士帽的手。

韦德从撇在一旁皱巴巴的帽子里掏出一个粉色遥控器，推到最大，然后像是被雷劈中了一样膝盖发软，将全部的重量压在了救世主身上。

“哦，太棒了！三明治真是太棒了！”韦德意味不明地大叫，呼吸在嗓子里梗住了一秒，立刻变为急促的呻吟。接着他咬住救世主金属与皮肤相连的部位留下杂乱无章的齿痕，下身有节奏的律动起来，“噢噢噢，内内宝贝，我要让你爽到尖叫！”

内特逐渐适应了体内的尺寸，难以形容的胀热代替酸疼控制了性的官感，他抚摸佣兵的背，极有弹性的肛口箍住韦德的根部，感觉对方皮下的肌肉正激烈的颤抖。韦德用那满目疮痍的嘴唇吮吸他冰冷的金属脖子，被TO侵蚀的神经元十分迟钝，只能感觉到有东西在表面爬动，佣兵的舌头爬到他完好的脸颊上，“你不需要忍耐，我是说……没有人会听见。”韦德在亲吻的间隙对内特说，“你的房间有屏蔽，就算叫破喉咙也没关系。”他拖长了音调，嘶嘶的气音敲打在救世主的耳膜上，接下来，他们再次找到彼此的舌头，持续摆动身体。内特抬高屁股配合他的动作，啃咬他的脖子，舌尖漫开咸腥的汗味和血味，韦德把头埋在内特的颈侧发出呜咽的低喘，单手圈住救世主的阴茎上下搓动。

层层叠叠的肠肉仿佛咀嚼一般吞食着韦德的阴茎，滴滴答答的润滑液在抽插途中被带出弄得交合处滑腻不堪。对此，内特很难不联想到自己平时是怎样插入韦德，让他叫出淫荡的声音，让他舒服得濒临疯狂。

作为付诸实践的行动派，心灵遥感试图穿过韦德的窄腰向他屁股间的缝隙进军，正沉浸在快感里的韦德感觉到游走在臀部上的异样，立刻慌乱的反手去抓。

“这是作弊！你这个下流的骗子！快点拿开！操操操！该死！”

救世主的眼睛猛地睁开，几乎要喷出火来。韦德知道自己完了，还没来得及哀悼，眼前一花，阴茎脱离温热的体腔被头朝下按在了床上。内特从韦德撅着的屁股里拔出一根还在扭动的按摩棒扔到他眼前，对试图反抗的佣兵说道：“解释一下。”

“谁没有点性幻想。”韦德因为后颈被用力压住，发音有些模糊，“通常，没人会对一个发明家生气！”

“所以，你的性幻想就是屁股里插着按摩棒然后操我？”

内特的声音里有成倍的冰冷，膝盖嵌入佣兵的腿间一下分开他的大腿，三根手指朝暂时还没合上的后穴里插了进去。他太过熟悉韦德的身体，插入的角度完美地按上了佣兵肠肉覆盖下的腺体。韦德浑身一颤，腰在瞬间麻痹，一股刺痛夹杂着剧烈快感从尾椎一路冲向头顶，他瞪大眼睛，像是等待已久，尖叫着射了出来。

他无力的向侧边栽倒，却被内特的双手牢牢地固定住，内特从后贴着他的耳朵低声道：“你真欠操。”

“操你的。”韦德不甘心地回嘴。

“你刚刚操过了。”内特还插在他屁股里的手指转着角度刮弄，“如果你想这么玩大可以告诉我。”

“性幻想是个人财产。”韦德努力不让口水因为头朝下的姿势从说话的嘴里流出来，“没人能确保龌龊和恶心不会吓走你的伴侣，哪方面都一样。”

“别把我和他们混为一谈。”内特捏着他的屁股，抚摸上面凹凸不平的皮肤，“你觉得我会因为你的外表而否定你试图让自己快乐的行为？”

“那你为什么要生气？你刚刚的样子像是要崩了我的脑袋。”

内特叹了口气，“你认为我是因为你插着按摩棒操我生气？”他低头亲了一下韦德的后腰，把手指撤出来，放平韦德的身体。

“你的脑子没有长在我身上。”韦德说，擦掉嘴角的湿渍，把还在扭动的按摩棒踢到地上，颇为无趣地撇了撇嘴，“要知道，你在床上使用遥感的时候我总以为会玩些无伤大雅的束缚游戏，毕竟捆绑和触手总是占据最大块的性幻想圆饼图，或许还有颜射和……等等，我是不是说出来了？”

笨嘴！

“你想要的话，可以办到。”

当尝试逃跑的韦德被心灵遥感一路剥光一路送回内特身边的时候，他颤抖着朝伟大的救世主露出一个强笑，“有话好好说嘛，阿内。”

将遥感想像成绳子是轻而易举的事情，很快韦德千疮百孔的身体就被细细的蓝光勒紧，手反绑在后，胸部被勒的突出，蓝光从左膝穿过颈后连上右膝，像个等待解剖的青蛙飘在床铺上方，下身正好对着内特的脸。

“关于你的性幻想，我会一次性满足你。”

内特朝他露出一个微笑，韦德感觉心脏差点停止跳动。

“那个……我的不应期有点长……不如我们休息一会儿，我来给你讲个笑话？从前有一个酒鬼刚要走进酒吧，一个修女走上去劝阻：酒是罪恶和毁灭的根源……”

“我想束缚游戏还少了点什么。”

一个蓝色的心灵口球塞进了韦德的嘴里，后者徒劳无功地用舌头抵抗这夺走了他唯一自由之声的道具，除了让口水控制不住地流出来以外，没有其他效果。

内特把头凑向韦德的腿间，细致而又耐心地研究起他的俘虏，舌头从佣兵的两个睾丸中间舔到顶端，又从顶端舔到会阴，再舔上去，沿着龟头精口的边缘用力地吮他。韦德仰头从鼻子里发出呜呜的叫声，然后突然绷紧了身体，几乎弯成了反弓——内特的身子滑下去，双手捏住他分开的屁股，开始舔他后穴的边缘，先前被搅软了的褶皱，因为治愈因子的关系已经又紧密地合在了一起。

知道韦德其实更喜欢粗暴些的对待，内特加重了吮吸的力度，将佣兵会阴处的软肉吸进嘴里用牙齿狠狠磨了几下。韦德整个人都在发抖，内特的舌头一挤进后穴里，就发出不知是舒服还是羞耻的呻吟。湿热有力的舌头穿过他的括约肌深深地往里钻，打着转搔痒一般挑逗着敏感的肠壁，韦德反射性夹紧了体内的异物，内特把一根手指插进去，撑开他继续舔着穴口的边缘，一边熟练地顺着肠壁摸到前列腺，轻轻地来回摩擦。他听到韦德发出呛住似的哽咽，肠肉饥渴地收缩起来，一条蓝色的光，模拟出章鱼触手的形状，上面还有两排整齐的圆形吸盘，代替救世主的舌头滑了进去。

当然，还有更多。

一条，两条，四条，六条，韦德被透明的蓝色触手给包围了，大量咽不下去的口水从口球的小孔里流出来淌得胸前到处都是水痕，阴茎前端也不停往下滴着水，触手上的吸盘嘬住他的乳头，尖端在胸肌上游走，心灵口球消失的一瞬，没给韦德出声的机会，触手便插进了他的嘴里。

吸盘吸住舌头，柔软的想像物在佣兵嘴里像蛇一样扭起来，搔刮着敏感的上颚，翻转着，前后蠕动着，干着他的嘴。

哦，上帝，这一刻他简直恨死了内特的执行力。

韦德闭起眼睛，肠道内的软物正快速旋转搅弄，吸盘压住他的前列腺，大力地捅着他，腰不自觉地扭了起来，快感将不甘心一波又一波地压了过去。已经到了这个地步，享乐主义至上的佣兵，才不会执意去抗拒这几乎将他吞噬殆尽的快感，反而哆嗦着用膝盖碰碰救世主的脑袋，屁股磨蹭着向前顶。内特心领神会地将他的阴茎含进嘴里，舌面重重磨过他的前端，舌尖往开阖张歙的精口里钻，配合手快速撸动他的茎身，同时玩弄着两颗饱满的囊袋。

捆绑，触手，那么接下来是——

韦德终于在上下前后夹击中，爽得连脚趾都蜷缩在一起，抖着腰臀射了出来。

一股股温热的精液直接打在救世主闭着眼睛的脸上，有一小波射到了嘴边，被他伸舌舔掉咽了下去。松开韦德仍在抖动的性器，内特将脸上的精液刮进嘴里，捏起韦德的下巴，将残余的东西送入佣兵的嘴里。腥苦从舌尖蔓延到舌根，韦德瞪大眼睛满脸惊恐地任由救世主从他口中退出来咬着他的下唇。

…………

他刚刚好像颜射了那个平时一本正经不拘言笑的未来变种耶稣，阿斯卡尼之子，这个世界的救世主？？？

话说回来，他是不是吃了自己的精液？天啊！他吃了自己的精液！真够难吃的！

“我会不会被你爸杀掉？”韦德问，而后发出一声哀号，才发现反绑的双手无法捧住脑袋，“他一定会用激光眼轰掉我的老二！”

“如果你能把他从你的短信群发里删掉的话，我保证他会留下你的老二。”

“他应该感谢我开发了他为数不多的幽默感。”韦德喘着气狡辩。

内特撤掉了他身上的遥感，高潮之后有些乏力，韦德背对着坐在内特腿上，救世主一手搂住他的腰一手探下去在他后穴里抠弄，想将他弄的更软一些。

韦德被手指戳的屁股里阵阵发痒，抬手扯下救世主的脖子，一口咬住他的耳朵，“你一定不敢相信这个世界上能有人二十四小时吸紧你的老二，别磨磨蹭蹭的，快点干我！”

内特闷笑一声，分开他的两条腿，像是给小孩子把尿的姿势，阴茎在佣兵湿润的后穴周围磨蹭几下，慢慢顶了进去。韦德皱起眉头，内特可比遥感粗多了也烫多了，身后仿佛被火把一点点劈开似得，下意识地缩了一下，肛口箍住救世主的龟头，夹的内特扣紧了把住他大腿的指头，猛地一下，直接插到了最里面，阴囊啪地打到他屁股上。

韦德瞬间挺直腰身，胸膛剧烈起伏，整个人向后瘫在内特的怀里，大声咒骂，“操操操！要穿了！”由于坐姿造成的下坠，阴茎一下子插到足够深的地方，几乎要穿过肠膜操进他的胃里。而这鲁莽突然地进入，激起的疼痛和被彻底填满的饱胀感，让韦德一下又硬了。

内特慢慢地把自己抽出来，龟头在穴口打转，佣兵的腰习惯性地随着他的动作摇摆，因为刚才的遥感触手而被捅的湿淋淋滑溜溜的后穴，很快适应了救世主的巨物，咕啾咕啾地再次将它吞到了底。

内特舔着他的耳廓，双手狠狠捏住他的腰，往上重重地顶他，声音既温柔又饱含着成吨的欲望，“我马上就彻底干穿你。”

“唔……在床上说这种话是犯规的……阿内……”每一下被用力顶上去，又因为自己的重量颤抖着落下来，随着动作向后倒，腰部的重量就都落在了体内的阴茎上，因而被插的更深更狠。

“我以为你喜欢床上肮脏的小情趣。”

“……唔……”

往肠道内部嵌入的性器将黏膜磨得敏感发烫，真的要捣穿他似得，持续不断地操进来，顶得韦德连句完整反驳的话都说不出。

虽然这已经是内特相当克制的撞击方式了，但拔出来又整根没入，即使韦德偏爱这种迅猛的操法，也因为半坐的姿势令肌肉比平时绷的更紧而感到不适。他调整呼吸，竭力放松身体，察觉到他不适的救世主，抱着他的腰将他往前推了一点，让他跪在床上大腿夹住他身侧。

救世主一手压低他的腰，一手接过佣兵直挺挺的阴茎，圈在掌心随着抽插的频率搓动。明明已经射过两次了，而且内特也没有故意刺激他的前列腺，只是有意无意的擦过几下，但韦德显然已经被操的浑身着了火，抓紧底下的被单，脑袋偏向一边，随着内特的节奏发出闷哼，加上下半身不断被刺激，又有想射的欲望。

“快……快一点……”韦德本意是想让内特刺激他阴茎的手更快点，谁知反倒是后面发了疯似得往里钻，“不……唔……前面……快一点……”

内特顺着他脖子的曲线吻下去，咬住他的肩膀，舌头卷着那里暴露的肌肉层，按照他的指示加快了手的速度，果然听到了佣兵又痛又爽的连串脏话。

肠道开始不规则地向内挤压，每一次操入都仿佛重新劈开未经过开拓的身体一样，韦德反手抓着救世主的手臂，想要推开他，却被更快更猛地干进来，顶得他眼前一片昏花。他嘶哑低吼着又一次射了出来，而被他高潮时死死夹紧的救世主猛力动了两下，也射在了他被操的极其敏感的肠道里。

韦德咬牙颤了一会儿，才把头埋在枕头里喘息。然而他很快猛地直起腰身，手脚并用着向前爬行——才刚刚射完的救世主又在他里面硬了起来。

内特舔了舔嘴唇，一把拉住差点就能自由的佣兵，韦德妄图抬脚踹他，却因相连的地方被狠劲一捅，瞬间踢了个空，整个人连拖带拽地被拉回内特胯下。

“操你的！会死人的！我的治愈因子不能曾加精子数量啊啊啊！”

还浑身发软，就又被接连不断地捅进来，没有丝毫快感，只觉得喘不上气。韦德难受的倒抽口冷气，然而下面那根不听话的东西又在内特掌心被挤出一连串的液体，“别搓了……妈的，我叫你别搓了！该死的，会尿出来的！别搓了！啊！”韦德缩了一下，艰难地向前爬了一步，想避开那根越来越热的凶器，而迅速压住他的救世主，朝前俯身，顺着这个姿势，咬住他的脖子，继续一下下地撞击他。

韦德的惨叫声很快变了调，之前还尝试躲闪的腰自动自发地往后凑了过去。以他的体力怎么可能被操的毫无反击之力，不过是爽得过了头，根本没想要认真反抗。肠道内部像是化了一样，高速撞击带来的如同触电一般的快感令他彻底意识混乱，屁股主动摆着节奏迎接救世主凶猛的顶撞。

交合处的水声，不仅是内特刚才射进去的精液还有肠道被持续操弄分泌出来的液体。

“手拿开……放……下面……唔……”已经射了三次根本没法立刻再硬起来，继续搓弄只让他敏感到浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，精口又痛又痒地滴着前列腺液，一阵阵热流从小腹蹿上头顶，后脑发麻，仿佛随时要失禁，“不行……真的……阿内，别弄……真的要尿了啦……”

韦德挣扎着挤出抗议，随着失禁感攀升的越来越高，他昏昏沉沉的睁开眼，伸到下身想要拉开内特的手。

“操！开什么玩笑，不要搓了，真的快憋不住了！我尿在你床上了哦！”

“那就尿。”

“哈啊……你个婊子养……”

韦德扭着屁股想要憋回那一阵阵被故意挑起的尿意，见佣兵被自己操到充血的肠肉随着冲击向外翻出一些，黏着泛白的体液，淫靡地咬着他。内特眼神一暗，调整角度，从后自上而下加重了攻势，就着佣兵后背位俯跪的姿势，使力抬起他的两条腿架在腰侧，韦德一个失重急忙放开捍卫下体的手保持平衡，屁股瞬间收紧，夹得内特发出一声爽快的粗喘。

韦德咬牙切齿的挤出连番咒骂，以这个姿势被捅了好一会儿，他连脏话也骂不顺，狼狈地死死撑住底下的床铺，以防难看的摔个狗吃屎。烦人的手又开始揉搓起他的下体，才被憋回去的尿意潮水般涌上来，韦德被干的发软，只顾保持平衡，无法反抗。终于，他被操到了极限，稳不住自己的身体，在内特下一个狠重的顶干之下脱力地向前栽倒，救世主眼明手快地勾住他的腰，插在他体内的阴茎正巧狠狠刮过他的敏感点……

韦德发出嘶哑的喊叫，“放手！！！放手……”

一阵天旋地转的晕眩，脑子里有什么东西断开，下体不受控制的热流急切地喷了出来……

韦德睁着眼，眼前一片白光模糊，直到后背接触到冰冷的瓷砖墙，溃散的神志才清醒了几分。空气里飘着股浓郁的骚味，很快有热腾腾的水流打到身上——他这才发现自己站在浴室里面，脸到身体都被热水浇了个透。

内特贴上来搂住他的后背，一只手抬起他的腿，顺着他湿滑紧致的甬道又插了进去。韦德张开嘴吸了口气，摇摇晃晃地试图挣脱，然后被一个吻困在了内特和墙壁之间。

“喂，那样太过了……唔……”韦德的声音已经有些哑了，他把双手环在内特脖子上，对方正缓慢地研磨着能勾起他兴奋的地方。

内特舔掉他下巴上挂着的水珠，托住他的屁股抬起来，让他的腿盘在自己的腰上，从喉结啃到锁骨，最后含住他一侧胸肌上的乳头，下半身颠着他，让充血挺立的颗粒在唇舌间弹跳。

“真的太过分了，阿内。”韦德背抵着墙，屁股插在内特逐渐捅得越来越快的性器上，不满地说，“是男人就要承担相应的后果，用切片传送，不让我尿在你床上？”

“你尿在我身上了。”

“是吗？真可惜，提醒我下次应该尿在你嘴里……啊！”

被故意干在前列腺上，韦德勒紧了环住救世主的手臂，腰部以下酸痒难耐，索性把全部的重量都挂在了对方身上。

“该死的，你到底什么时候射？”

内特把他的屁股掰的更开了些，撞击的力道加重，前前后后已经不知道被干了多久，韦德的后穴湿的一塌糊涂却仍然紧致得要命，肠肉吸着进进出出的巨物，搅出噗呲噗呲的水声。

“大概两个小时之前，有人告诉我，他可以二十四小时吸着我的老二。”

“别用这张脸对我说这种话……”韦德呻吟一声，“我会马上射出来的，阿内……”

话虽如此，但那根扔在抽搐的阴茎微微颤颤地又吐出了些精水混合物，接着彻底瘫软了下去。

韦德低头看了眼胯间，“我猜它需要点时间重振雄风。”说完故意缩紧屁股打算就这样把救世主夹射，却被干的有些力不从心。

他挂在内特身上，任他摆弄，自己则专注的在对方脖子到前胸的皮肤部分留下吻痕，“但愿在下一次联合国会议上会有人问是谁把你亲成了一条斑点狗。”韦德发出得意的笑声，“猪肉通过检疫的时候都要盖章，这方面我很有经验……操！婊子养的！别捅那里啊！”

内特捏着他弹性十足的屁股，对准他的敏感点，开始放肆且毫无节制地顶他。也许是被水汽蒸的，又或者被干的，韦德的耳朵到胸前一片通红，枝叶末梢般扭曲的瘢痕底下仿佛有血液涓涓淌过。

“操你的！唔……哈啊……慢点！我的肠子可不是纽约下水道！”韦德手脚并用挣扎着嘶吼，被这么一下一下故意集中攻击弱点，又痛又麻又酸又胀，十指抠进内特背部的肌肉里，爽得快忘了自己是谁。

“韦德……”内特将他用力顶在墙上，看佣兵半眯着眼，失神的喘息。当然他并没打算再干什么出格的事情，只是吻着他，从喉咙里挤出湿润的声音，“你感觉起来非常好。”

“你是想说……”韦德抓住内特的头发，把呻吟压进他嘴里，腿尽可能地勾住他的腰，好让自己的性器在彼此贴合的胸腹上得到安慰，“我是你遇到过最紧的人？”

“你的认知偏差和逻辑障碍一样严重。”内特笑起来，下身蛮横地做起最后的冲刺，“也许是的，毕竟你是唯一的那个。”

“……没人教过你别在床上说情话吗？”韦德小声地嘟囔，全身一颤一颤，大口喘着气，在内特射进来的同时，又被催着射了一波，“我忘了，我们现在是在浴室里。”

俩人拥抱着静止了一会儿，慢慢抽离开，大股浊液从暂时合不拢的穴孔里流出来，滴到瓷砖地上，被水流冲入排水口。

简单清理了一下，两人面对面坐进放好水的浴缸里，韦德懒洋洋地把黄色塑料鸭子按进水里，浮上来，再按进水里。加大的按摩浴缸挤进两个块头健硕的成年人还是略过于拥挤了，内特的小腿蹭着韦德的腰，闭着眼问：“泡完澡，继续？”

“拜托，接受我的建议，把普罗维登斯改成十二小时制吧。”韦德有气无力地说，“我愿意把珍藏已久的派西莉亚公主让给你，相信我，她有一头漂亮的银发，圆圆的嘴巴迷人极了。”

“你总能给我惊喜，韦德。”内特睁开眼望着他，湿漉的头发贴在额前，左眼的光温柔地在脸上投下阴影，看上去诡异的柔和。

“至少，我真的需要补充点蛋白质。”

“你表现的可不像是一个素食主义者。”

韦德凝视水面下精神抖擞的小内特，双手捧住脸颊两侧，咧开嘴：“所以说，你要穿上那套护士服吗，内内宝贝儿？”

“普罗维登斯是二十四小时制。”

“警察，学生妹还有兔女郎？”

“成交。”

“嗨，今天是几号，圣诞节还没到吧？”

于是接下来的时间——

“操操操！你不会对你的Omega级别心灵传动能力感到羞耻吗？”

“为什么？”

“你这个乱用切片传送的家伙，告诉我这是哪儿？！”

“有什么关系？”

“等……”

韦德吵吵嚷嚷地被内特剥光按倒在某个不知名国家的小旅馆里，对于能灵活使用切片传送的伟大救世主来说，二十四个小时真的可以很长很长。

Fin


End file.
